Deja Vu
by Sunwolfee
Summary: Chase has had a nightmare about Krane and some other VERY familiar dude. But he doesn't know who the mysterious not-so-stranger is. But the strange thing is, his nightmare felt real. Will something like that happen, and is Chase figuring out a hidden ability? (Name changed to Deja Vu) *First LR fic* Rated T for Teletubbies! :3
1. Prologue

**Hullo! ;) I am Sunwolfee, and this is my first LR fanfic! This is only a prologue to a story that I **_**might**_ **continue. It's up to you. :3 Umm… but anyway… Yeah! Hope you enjoy my one-shot with no name! If you can help me with a name, please do. I REALLY need help with names for my fanfictions. READ NOW! I **_**LOVE **_**you! *says like Eddy* :D**

_**Chase's POV**_

I woke up with a start. My forehead was beaded with sweat and I was breathing hard. _Why did that dream, no, __nightmare,_ _feel so real? _I thought to myself. I shoved my capsule door open as I ran through my nightmare again.

*Cue Nightmare*

_I lifted my head up and noticed I wasn't in my capsule, but in some sort of room. _

_There were four walls, each with a person chained to them. I leaned forward a bit to get a closer look of who the people were, but I realized I was chained to a wall too. I let out a sigh and tried to make what I could out of the people._

_My breath hitched in my throat as I saw who the people were. _Adam, Bree, and Leo, _I thought to myself. I looked around real quick, thinking of an escape plan for all four of us. No doors, but one single window that almost reached the ceiling, which was pretty high up, but hey, three of us were bionic._

"_Hey!" I shouted at my siblings. No movement. "Wake up! Hey! Guys, wake up! I gotta plan to get us out." Still no answer. Then a realization hit me. _

_There chests weren't moving. I used my bionic hearing to try and pick up a heartbeat, but my bionics wouldn't work. _Well there goes THAT plan! _I thought to myself, but decided to focus on my siblings and the possibility that they might be dead. _

_Suddenly, something seemed to smack me in the face. Was _I_even alive? I looked down, and realized I couldn't. But I could look around, and move, a few minutes ago, why can't I move now?_

_I heard footsteps, and kept my head where it was, considering the fact I couldn't move at all. A face met mine. _Krane. _He grinned, and shouted to someone behind him. _

"_He's gone now, my good friend." He cackled evilly. "I knew he couldn't take the pain. But it proves that, since he could stay alive longer, that he was the strongest. Too bad he had to go so soon." Krane caressed my face, when suddenly a very familiar voice spoke. _

"_Let me see him." And Krane turned. _

_*_End Dream*

I never got to see who the other man was, because I woke up right then.

I got into the living room by the time I noticed, I AM IN THE LIVING ROOM! WAKE UP! I came out of thought right when I came face-to-screen with Eddy.

"Watch where you're going Braniac!" Eddy shouted before disappearing off the screen. I only sighed as a response and turned to the couch, before face-planting on it. It was right then I realized I was shaking, because Adam asked, "Hey Chase, why are you shaking?"

"I don't know," I mumbled into the pillow. Gosh, I sounded terrified and I hate it when I sound like that because of…. you-know-who. (Spike.) I lifted my head a little to face my family. Tasha and Davenport were in the kitchen, Bree was already texting, and Adam and Leo were watching their morning cartoons.

"Are you crying?" Bree asked, looking up from texting Owen, or Caitlin.**(AN: OH MY GOSH, She looked up from her phone. :O ) **

"Maybe." I replied, stuffing my face into pillow.

"What happened?" Adam asked, turning the off, ignoring Leo's protests from opposite him. Adam had a white-knuckled grip on the remote. There was no way Leo was getting it, no matter how hard he tried.

"I-I… I had a nightmare." I responded, lifting my face once again to meet the concerned/amused faces of my family.

"Oh… sweetie, what was it about?" Tasha asked leaving her delicious pancakes she was cooking to walk over to me and rub my back.

I told them all about my dream. During the "story telling time", the expressions were confusion, shock, fear, and a little bit of amusement.

"Chase, it was just a bad dream." said. He was laughing really hard until Tasha gave him one of those _Stop it right now Mister _kind of look. Then he stopped laughing immediately and gave a forced look of concern.

"It felt so real, . Like when I woke up I thought it actually happened." I said, sighing.

"Chase, nothing like will ever happen to you four. And I won't let anything happen." said, once he heard that one line of mine.

I just nodded in hopes that he was right.

**Did you likey? Sorry if it's short! But it is sort of a prologue, so… yeah. Anyways should I continue with the story that needs a title very badly. Or not? Review or PM the answer yes or no! If you have a name for this story, please give me your idea! I would really appreciate it! OK, bai! ;)**

**Sunwolfee :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**:3 Hullo! Apparently you people want more, so you will! And here you are, chapter one! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GAH! Sorry, I had to let my happiness out. Who am I kidding, I'm still happy! :D Okay, so I got really happy when I saw the reviews and favorites and follows, and I got all happy because…. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Some of the people I can't believe followed or favorited or reviewed or whatever they did! I'll stop talking now because you probably want to read now. (Or you probably skipped this and are already reading.) Okay, enjoy… the thing that I'm debating on the name for because I got a few suggestions. O.O I'll choose the name later. Okay, READ… NOW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, I only own the plot. Maybe a few other things, but for now, only the plot. :3 Enjoy!**

_**Chase's POV**_

I need help, seriously. Because of that stupid nightmare, I don't want anyone to leave the house, and I don't wanna go anywhere alone. Well, I wanna go to the bathroom alone, but still… nowhere alone, excluding the bathroom.

I mean, I attempted, and failed terribly, to get Bree to NOT go to Caitlin's or Owen's, or wherever she went. Maybe the mall.

But whatever I do, I make sure I won't get taken in the process. I'm smart enough to know what to do…. Adam, however…

Bree and Leo have been giving me weird looks lately, and Adam just continues with his normal life, like nothing is going on with the people around him. Okay, I can be kind of mean about Adam's intelligence… but in my defense he makes fun of my height, and my smarts! And he throws me around, literally!

I broke out of thought when Bree snapped her fingers right in my face. "Hey Chase." she said, a frown on her face.

"Yeeeesss?" I asked, dragging out the word.

"You gonna finish your homework, like you do… every… single… night?" Bree asked, tapping my text book with one hand (that I suddenly noticed was sitting in my lap) while the other hand took its place on her hip.

I gave a smile. "Nope." I said popping the p. **(AN: When I first wrote that part, I accidently put two o's and one p in popping, so it was pooping the p. O.O)**

Bree continued frowning. "May I ask why… _not_?"

"Sure," I said with a shrug, my smile still set upon my lips.

"Why not?" Bree asked, and I was about to answer when she interrupted me. "Why are you smiling?" she blurted.

"Because I can, got a problem?" I answered, my smile turning to a smirk. Bree just rolled her eyes and once again asked why I wouldn't finish my homework.

"_I _am going to find out about my 'wonderful dream.'" I announced, placing air quotes before and after wonderful dream. Bree nodded. She understood what I meant by "wonderful dream."

"Well, uh… have fun with that? You know what, I don't care _what _you do, I'm going to the mall with Caitlin. And I can't be anymore late than I already am… so… bye!" Bree exclaimed before super-speeding out the door before I could even argue.

"Well Bree's gone to the mall. Adam and Leo are at the arcade. Tasha's at work, and Donnie's at an 'important meeting.' So have fun not getting kidnapped! I'll be right here to watch you fail at that!" Eddie shouted suddenly, making me jump. I rolled my eyes before swiping Eddie off the screen.

I quickly grabbed a water bottle from the fridge before rushing down into the lab. I quickly sat a chair and did some research through my mental database about Krane. Nothing. _Well _that _was useless, _I thought to myself. Shouldn't I at least have _something_ about Victor Krane.

I was about to try something else for research, thinking maybe Mr. Davenport had something about him, when I heard a thump upstairs. I looked up from where I was frowned. There was no way Adam, Bree, or Leo were home. Tasha and Mr. Davenport, maybe. But just to be safe, I headed upstairs.

When the elevator doors opened, from what I saw so far, nobody was there. I ran around the large Davenport mansion. Through every room, closet, hallway, etc. Nobody. Everything was just the way it was.

Now I knew I needed help.

**Probably not as long as I (or you) hoped. And sorry if it took so long. But I think I have decided on the name. I had a talk with some friends about it, and I told them the ideas and we have all come to a decision. The story will be called Deja Vu. Thank you RazaraTheFirst for that idea and all the other ones. :3 **

**I hope you guys enjoyed, and keep watch for another update. ;)**

**~Sunwolfee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hullo. I'm back already with another chapter. And KrisKat, trust me, I will update. And yup, our poor Chasey's getting paranoid! Or is he? DUN DUN DUN I gotcha there didn't I! Well anyways… In this chapter, people think Chase is going insane. But he's not. They will see he's not, just not now. Okay, read on!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. If I did own Lab Rats, nobody would understand what the hell just happened. **_

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

I sat in the lab, waiting for the others to get home. Hopefully I was just being paranoid. I mean, it _was_ just a dream. _It couldn't really happen, right?_ I thought.

Right as that thought came to mind, I heard a few voices upstairs. So, I quickly grabbed something closest to me as a weapon, which just so happened to be a marker, and I ran towards the elevator.

When the lift doors opened I saw people. I should've paid more attention to who they were. Because I got as close to the people as I dare, and chucked the marker at the closest man.

When the marker hit the so-called stranger, the person whipped around. Of course, it was .

"Oops…" I said as innocently as I could. was glaring at me while Adam and Leo stifled their laughter.

"Chase?" he asked gently as I waved slowly. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I may or may not have thought you were a person coming to kidnap me and Adam and Bree… and Leo, and-"

"You assaulted me with a marker! Chase, what's a marker going to do to me!?" shouted. Adam and Leo couldn't contain their laughter anymore.

"Well, in my defense, I panicked and grabbed the closest thing to me…." I said, shuffling my feet nervously.

"Chase, you must be insane to think that your dream-"

"Nightmare." I corrected.

"Nightmare, dream. WHATEVER, I DON'T CARE! Let me finish! You must be insane to think that your dr- sorry, nightmare- will come true. Because it won't!" shouted.

"No, , he's not insane to think his horrible dream will come true." Adam pointed out.

"Thank you, Adam." I said, grateful for my brother saving me at that moment.

Of course it didn't last long.

"He's insane for thinking a marker will harm you!" Adam said, making Leo laugh a horrible donkey laugh. All heads turned towards Leo.

"Leo, just… stop. That laugh will get you nowhere in life." I said, hoping what just happened would be forgotten. Silence.

"Well, bye now!" I said, running out of the room as fast I could.

* * *

_**Adam's Pov**_

I think Chase has gone insane. But first of all, I can not _believe _he threw that marker at !

When Chase ran out of the room, just shrugged and walked away. The marker was still lying on the floor. Leo had looked offended by Chase's comment.

"Well that was rude!" Leo shouted before storming away. I chuckled before looking back at the marker. Something seemed a bit…

Off.

Why did the marker's top bulge out a little bit? My brow furrowed as I continued to stare at the marker. Then I frowned. I picked the marker up and stared at the top in a confusing way. Hey! This looked like the camera from my phone! Awesome! _Wait… _I thought. _Can I take a selfie with this? _I shrugged and decided to ask Chase.

"Hey Chase!" I called out. "What?" he answered from wherever that little dude was. "Would you like to come check this out?" I yelled to him. I heard his wittle tiny feet pound down the steps.

* * *

_**Chase's Pov**_

"Whatever Adam wants, I hope it's good." I mutter to myself before stepping out of Tasha's sewing room. Why I was in there, I don't know. Then a thought came to me, _what if this could lead to something about my dream?_

I darted down the stairs when that came to mind. I saw Adam standing in front of couch, staring intently at the marker I chucked at .

"What do you want me to see?" I asked him. Adam turned to look at me, a smile set upon his face.

"Okay. Do you think I can take a selfie with the camera on this marker?" he asked. My eyes widened, which caused Adam's smile to falter.

"What camera?" I asked. Adam pointed to the top of the marker. I snatched the marker from him and looked at the top. Of course, there was a small camera there. How had I not noticed? Then I realized something.

"When I was sitting in the lab, I saw this marker in different spots, all facing a certain part of the lab." I said, then added, "When I heard the thump upstairs, I guess somebody snuck around me somehow, got into the lab, placed the marker there, and used the advantage of me looking for somebody in this house to sneak back out. They must of left no evidence that they were here. Then, they kept on me tricking me into thinking I was paranoid so that they could keep sneaking into the lab and move the marker to different spots. Or they were hidden in the lab…."

A few moments of silence. Then I spoke up again.

"But I would've known if they were there, using my super senses." I shook my head. "I don't know what they're doing, but I think they're using me as their pawn to capture me, you, Bree, and Leo."

"Does that mean…" Adam trailed off. He sounded worried.

I nodded. "Yeah…" I said.

I turned to Adam. "I think my nightmare is about to become true."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorta. I guess. Sorry I left you there! :)**

**Okay KrisKat, do you think our Chasey's paranoid now?**

**Did you people even understand it? If not, it will all play out eventually and everything will be more understandable.**

**Keep reading and reviewing… or whatever you do! **

**~Sunwolfee**


	4. Author's Note

**Okay, this isn't an update. But in the prologue and second chapter, Davenport's name didn't come up. Sorry about that. So, just to explain chapter two, Chase chucked the marker at Donnie. Sorry for the inconvience. **


	5. Chapter 3

**I bet you guys are happy! EEEE! I am doing so well with this, I hope. I think. This story so far is more popular than any of my others. So, of course, I will most definitely continue. You guys are awesome! I love you guys more than anything right now, and when I saw how many people read, and reviewed, and followed, and favorited. I got so happy and thought, 'You guys actually read this! And some of you LIKED it!' Then I started crying tears of joy! You guys bring me happiness! Love you guys! Anyways… **

**Enjoy chapter three of **_**Deja Vu! (PS. This is where they have the new lab and Chase's hair is like it is now. Just so you know.)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Hey, I bet you guys know that by now.**_

* * *

_**Adam's Pov**_

When Chase had said that sentence, I looked him in the eye. He returned the gesture. We both darted off -in different directions- to find Davenport. (I ran upstairs and Chase headed for the lab.)

"Mr. Davenport!" we both shouted as we went our separate ways. Then I turned and followed Chase, because he was the one holding the camera marker.

Right when I set foot in the living room, Bree came through the door.

"Hey Adam!" she said. She then noticed my slightly confused, yet horrified, expression. She groaned. "What did I miss this time?"

"Chase… marker… camera… nightmare… stalker… Davenport!" I gasped out, because I was out of air from running so fast upstairs and back down the stairs. Bree's eyes widened.

"Where's Chase, and Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked, closing the door behind her and stepping towards me.

I paused before answering so I could catch my breath. When I caught my breath I said, "I don't know where Mr. Davenport is, but Chase headed down to the lab to look for him."

Bree nodded. She grabbed my arm and sped me down to the lab. When she stopped, we saw Chase heading over to Mr. Davenport. The sudden appearance of… us… caused him to jump almost two feet into the air.

"Don't do that!" he shouted at us. Bree and I laughed at Chase's expression. It was _priceless. _Chase checked his hand to make sure the marker was still there. He sighed in relief when the marker was still there. He stepped through the tunnel entrance into the lab.

Davenport was at his desk, working on some invention that will probably put the world in crisis, and Bree, Chase, and I will have to save it. Chase stepped up to Mr. Davenport. He slammed the marker down in front of our billionaire father. Well, uncle. No, he's technically- oh, never mind, that's not the point!

"Remember this?" Chase asked Mr. Davenport. The out-of-shape man looked up at Chase in bewilderment.

"Well, yeah. You kind of… threw it… at me." Mr. Davenport answered. Chase nodded his head.

"Yup. But take a closer look at this 'marker.'" Chase said, taking the marker off the desk and shoving it in the tech mogul's face.

Mr. Davenport carefully took the marker from the fifteen-year old's hand and inspected the top. He frowned.

"You're right. There is something a bit off." Davenport said. Then he added, "It's not a black marker, it's a really dark blue. It's great you noticed that Crayola was lying to us. Can I get back to work now?" Chase rolled his eyes.

"Look at the top already!" I shouted at Mr. Davenport. The billionaire turned the maker to where he could get a good view of the top. Then his eyes widened.

"There's a camera on the marker! How did nobody notice this?! AND I DON'T EVEN BUY SUPER TIP MARKERS!" Mr. Davenport shrieked. I raised an eyebrow.

Chase sighed. "It's true, he doesn't. But that's not the point! There is probably some freaky stalker man/woman watching our every move! And when he or she finds out we found out his/her marker's a camera, he's - once again, or she- probably gonna come get us! He -or she- is probably out there right now, coming here to take care of us him -or her- self!"

I gasped. "AND THEN THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!" I shouted. Bree face palmed.

"What if they kill me first!?" Mr. Davenport shrieks.

"What if they kill us in the most slow and painful way possible?" Chase asks.

"What if they have polar bears that are gonna sit on us?!" I shouted. Everybody looks at me. "Fine, it's a good thing if they have polar bears." I said. "I've always wanted to be sat on by one." I sighed.

Chase shook his head. "What if-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bree hollered at the top of her lungs. Girls must have really big lungs if they can scream that loud. Chase winced at sudden loud noise he wasn't prepared for.

"Don't worry about all the 'what ifs.' Three of us in the family are bionic! We can protect ourselves and the other three!" Bree explained after apologizing to Chase.

"Bree's right. You guys are bionic, there should be no need to worry." Mr. Davenport explained. I wasn't so sure. Chase didn't seem to believe Davenport either. Because we both shared a look that said, _Why do I not believe a word they say? _

Because of Chase's nightmare, that's why. The others don't realize that this could be the start of something that leads to us being killed. The only reason I know is because I was upstairs with Chase when he said he thought his nightmare might be coming true.

"Now, if you'll exuse me, I need to get back to work." Mr. Davenport said. Bree didn't say anything, she just super sped off. Chase mumbled something before exiting the lab. I followed him. But I had no idea where he was going.

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

That didn't help me feel better, at all.

"I just know we're not OK." I mumbled before exiting the lab, with Adam behind me.

We got to the main level of the mansion. I walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, Adam doing the same. I grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Spongebob was on, and I was about to change the channel when Adam just snatched the remote and turned up the volume. I didn't do anything but groan in response. There was no need for a fight.

Man, why does Spongebob have to be so _happy_ all the time?

I've never thought this before, and will deny it later on…

But I really wish I was Spongebob right now.

* * *

**Yes Chase, everybody wants to be Spongebob when they are going through something not-so-happy. :3**

**Chase: Unless they don't **_**want **_**to be Spongebob. Besides, they can't anyway. I mean, maybe what they're going through will teach them a lesson in life, they just don't know what it is yet.**

**Stupid logic.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! **

**See you guys next chapter! **

**~Sunwolfee**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hellooooooo! Sorry if it took so long in updating… it's just I got caught up in so many other things. And I didn't exactly update this, let alone pay any attention. O.O So… sorry about that. But… when **_**did **_**try to write on this, I got stuck with a little bit of writer's block… and I kept on deleting the chapter… over… and over… and over. Wow… 999 people have viewed my story, 9 people are following, 8 people favorited, and 14 people reviewed. Well, I am not exactly sure what to say besides… READ! **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. If I did, we would all be wondering what had happened. **_**:| **

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

Adam and I watched Spongebob for about… three hours now. But we were watching one episode of Spongebob -which I was practically _forced _to watch!- when I heard a few voices at the door.

Even _with _my bionic hearing, it was hard to hear over Adam singing along to the FUN song with Spongebob.

As not to disturb my brother's… FUN time… I slowly got up and tiptoed to the door. I was about to put my ear against the door when suddenly the door opened, whacking me in the face.

I held my now bleeding nose as Tasha exclaimed, "Oh Chase! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" There was a man behind her holding a camera.

"Umm… as you can see, this is one of Donald Davenport's sons." Tasha said to the camera, holding a microphone.

"What are you doing?" I whispered to her. "I came here to interview Donald about his new invention…" she replied softly. She turned back to the camera when a sudden outburst came straight from Adam….

"F IS FOR FRIENDS THAT DO STUFF TOGETHER! U IS FOR U & ME! N IS-" Adam sang at the top of his lungs, before I whacked him upside the head. Footsteps came from the lab and a pair of footsteps from upstairs

Adam turned around to confront me when he laughed at scene that was going on around him. Bree's makeup was running down her face, her eyes were red and puffy. (She had obviously been crying. Leo was trying to comfort her, while wearing his superman footie pajamas, Mr. Davenport was covered in shaving cream for unknown reasons, I held my bleeding nose, and Tasha was staring at the camera with a smile that was just priceless.

Add Adam's singing to the mix and you got the best news report ever.

"Okay, can somebody please explain to me what happened?" Adam asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Owen dumped me through a text message!" Bree whined, throwing herself at Leo and crying into his shoulder.

"Shh… it's alright." Leo said in a comforting way. Then he turned to the others and mouthed the words 'help me.'

"Leo, explain yourself." I said, my hand still holding my nose. Tasha handed me a tissue from her purse that sat on the table. Girls and their purse powers.

"Well, I was trying to get to sleep. But I couldn't seem to in my day clothes, and when I tried to find good pajamas that _would not _embarrass me, these were the only ones left. And then Bree came to me and asked for comfort and stuff, because my room was closest to where she was texting."

"M- dad- what happened to you?" Adam asked, correcting himself from the error he had almost made on live TV.

Donald sighed and said, "I would rather not talk about it." He wiped some shaving cream off of his clothes.

"I came here to interview Donald." Tasha explained. "But… I can see he's busy so… back to you Ted." She gave them her TV smile. She then added, "Back to the van Greg!"

"Well, Chase? Care to explain the nose?" Leo asked, gesturing to the bloody tissue that covered my nose.

"Well, mine is not _that_ stupid. But I went to the door, and Tasha nailed me in the nose with the door. Happy?" I answered him. Leo just nodded and walked away. Bree kept on crying on the steps, Mr. Davenport walked away, and Adam just replayed the FUN song and sang along.

I sighed and sat next to my brother. When suddenly, a thought popped into my mind. The nightmare. And this time, I think I actually heard voices at the door.

So this time when I headed to the door, careful not to get a faceful of door, I pressed my ear up to it, and heard a _very _familiar man's voice whisper something that shocked Chase, kind of.

"You better hurry up, Krane. I can't wait any longer."

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! Kind of… :| **

**I'm sorry if there is no action yet, but trust me… there will more likely be action next chapter. You can trust me, right? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of **_**Deja Vu! **_

_**See you next time! **_**;)**

**~Sunwolfee**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Oh… my… gosh. **_**I haven't updated in **_**FOREVER! **_**You guys are probably mad at me. D: Forgive me, please? And, a lot of people have their OCs or the characters from the show do their disclaimers, so I'm gonna do that. And I'm gonna have them do a thanks right now, too. Chase?**

**Chase: **_**Why me?**_

**You're like… the main character in this story. NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER! It's only for this one chapter. *puppy dog eyes***

**Chase: Ugh, fine. That… maniac… does not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize. Disney owns Lab Rats. Did you really think that that… **_**person… **_**would own us? Seriously! She- **

**OKAY! That's enough, **_**Chase!**_ **Anyways, enjoy chapter… 5?... of **_**Deja Vu! **_

* * *

_**Adam's POV**_

I knew something was up. Right when (in the middle of my singing the FUN song) Chase got up and put his ear against the door. And the horrified expression that followed a few seconds later.

"Chase?" I asked. I was trying to keep my voice from cracking from fear. Because honestly, my little brother was freaking me out.

"Adam, we need to get out of here. _Now. _Get everybody out of the house and meet me in here. I'll get Bree and Leo, you get Tasha and Mr. Davenport." Chase said, backing away from the door. He stood proud, and his voice was strong, like the cocky mission leader we knew. But his eyes shone with fear.

I nodded my head, and darted towards wherever Tasha and Davenport were. I assumed their room, but I wasn't completely sure. I mean, Tasha was barely in ever in the lab, while Davenport was almost _always _in the lab.

It turns out, Tasha was in their bedroom, and Mr. Davenport was in the lab. I didn't say anything when I found them, I just grabbed their arms and dragged them around until we reached the next location.

When we got into the sitting room, Chase was sitting on the couch, along with Bree and Leo. Bree and Leo seemed horrified, while Tasha and Mr. Davenport seemed confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" Tasha asked. She was _totally _confused.

"We need to get out of here, now." Chase shouted as he jumped up and ran over to the nearest window. But he made sure it wasn't near the front door. "Everybody, climb through the window! Then, Bree will speed us away where nobody will find us! After that, I'll shut off Ad-" Chase began to add, but Mr. Davenport interrupted him with a wave of his hand.

"Chase, nobody in this family is going _anywhere _until you can explain what is going on. And, well, if it's reason enough for us to leave." Mr. Davenport said to Chase. He and Tasha seemed more confused than ever, and boy, they really wanted an explanation.

"KRANE AND SOME OTHER DUDE ARE HERE TO TAKE US AWAY! AND KILL US!" Chase shouted. He balled up his left hand into a fist, and stuffed part of it into his mouth. I noticed that he does that sometimes when he gets nervous. He then began to pace.

"Chase, sweetie, we told you this already! That was just a nightmare!" Tasha said, stopping Chase's pacing and rubbing her hand in circles on his back.

"Yeah, but-" Chase began, but was interrupted by Eddy's screen. It was making a crackling noise, and a face appeared. A face nobody in the house would ever want to see.

Krane.

"You better listen to the boy. Because you have five seconds left." Krane said, and began to count down from five. The background was completely black, the only thing visible was Krane.

Chase lifted up the window right when Krane said 'You have five seconds left.' Davenport crawled out first, then Tasha. Leo was about to crawl out, but Krane shouted "Time's up!"

The window closed, and Leo snatched his hand back with a scream. A slamming sound was heard, and Bree started to scream in fear. And then everything went black.

* * *

_**Bree's POV**_

When I woke up, I noticed three things. One, I was tied to a chair. Two, my brothers were also tied to chairs, and we were all in a circle. Three, we weren't at home. We were in some sort of warehouse, and it seemed eerily familiar.

I wiggled, trying my hardest to get free. There was no way we were getting out now. Because the ropes weren't ropes, they chains that blocked all bionic signals. I groaned.

_I hope Tasha and Mr. Davenport made it out ok! They could be the only ones left to save us._ I thought. _Or maybe Chase could think of a plan that wouldn't get us killed! _

I came out of thought when I realized my brothers were stirring. When they fully awoke, Chase froze, Adam just looked plain confused, and Leo was about to say something, when a voice boomed through the room.

"Good, you're awake!" Krane stepped in. He smirked. "Master says it's time for the first experiment."

"Why can't 'master' just do it on us himself?" Adam asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Master wants me to do all the experiments up to the last one." Krane grinned. "The last one is called 'Revenge.'"

My siblings and I shared a look.

"Less talk! Now, experiment number one. Let's find out…" Krane pulled the lever down on some sort of dentist office looking chair. "If this electrical chair works. Or which one of you can handle the pain, without bionics. These straps block all bionic signals, like the chains on your chairs, so don't try anything funny."

"Aww… man." Adam muttered under his breath. But it was just loud enough to where I could here it.

"Now, who wants to go first. How about…" Krane's grin grew wider. "You!" His finger landed on me.

**Cliffhanger! Probably not the best chapter on this thing, but… yeah. I was taking so long, and so many people were waiting, so this happened. Yeah. Sign-off time! I'll let you try it again Chase. And if you don't do it right this time, your death will come sooner than expected.**

**Chase: *gulps***

**Thanks for reading! Please review! *sighs* Fried chicked for all of you computer lovers…**

**:3 Thank you, Chase! **


	8. Chapter 6

**Hullo! It is I again, after that cliffhanger! :3 **

**Sooo… who's ready to see what happens? I have nothing left to say except, disclaimer, anyone?**

"**Sunwolfee does not own Lab Rats or anything you recognize." **

**Thank you, Bree.**

* * *

_**Chase's POV**_

"What?! No! Take me instead. I don't handle electricity well!" Adam shouted at Krane.

I leaned over -as well as I could, tied to a chair and all- and whispered, "None of us do!"

"I know, but I just don't want my siblings to get hurt." Adam whispered back. His reply warmed my heart, which hardened soon once I remembered the situation we were in.

Krane chuckled. "I can hear you. But it's nice to know the older sibling _cares_ for the younger ones. But… if I do shock Bree, it will cause _all _of you suffering. But if I shock Adam, it won't cause Adam to suffer. He will think he had saved his siblings."

Krane seemed to think for a second. "How about I just shock all of you in turn? From the order that _I _chose. Bree's first."

Krane untied Bree and hooked her up to the dentist office chair. She squirmed in place. Krane smirked as he slammed his hand down on a button that was on his control panel.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and tried as best I could to not hear Bree's pained screams. I tried not to hear Adam's shouts at Krane, and Leo's terrified squels. I didn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I was already in tears from the sound of my _sisters screams. _Once the screams stopped, I feared to open my eyes.

_What if she's dead? What if the electricity was powerful enough to _kill _her? _I thought to myself. But I opened my eyes, and was surprised to see Krane strapping Leo to the chair. Bree was behind me once again, tied up. Adam kept on asking Bree if she was ok, but he wasn't in tears.

I squeezed my eyes shut once again, trying not to hear the cries of pain. Adam was once again shouting, but this time Bree was joining in. The process repeated when Adam was strapped. Bree shouting in protest, Leo screaming at just the sight of it, and Adam was screaming in pain. My eyes were once again shut, and I was in tears.

Before I knew it, I felt hard arms pull me up from my chair.

"It's your turn." Krane said. I opened my eyes, and let the maniac lead me over to the chair. I was being strapped down before I knew it.

I slammed my eyes shut as Krane smashed the button down. What I felt next was unexplainable.

Electricity ran through my body. I was screaming like it would save me. When the electricity stopped, I had no control over my body. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move my head. My head lolled over to one side as Krane began to unstrap the straps. If I couldn't hear, I wouldn't have been able to tell what was going on at all.

I had no feeling or control. But I could hear.

At first I thought I had died, but my eyes shot open suddenly. I was being lifted up by Krane. But before even _I _could process what I had done, I kicked Krane as hard as I could in the gut and darted off as fast as I could.

The others were shouting at me, telling me I could make it. And when I thought everything was going to be alright, I realized that I would be leaving my family behind. I stopped for a split second, before dashing off again. I would just get home, and Krane doesn't know I'm coming, I'll rescue Adam, Bree, and Leo. And I at least hope by then that it won't be too late.

Right when I got part of my plan all settled, I slammed into the door. As I slid to the ground, my siblings stopped cheering me on.

In fact, I think Adam started booing.

But I couldn't be sure, because I blacked out before I could hear what Krane said last. All I know is that I heard.

"Master will not be pleased that you tried to escape Chase. Shame"

* * *

**Wellll… that was probably the most boring thing in this fic. No, wrong word. **_**Suckish. **_**I apologize if you guys hate me, but I wasn't sure what to write for this chapter, and I couldn't leave you guys hanging with that cliffhanger. *face desk* I'm just gonna hide under my blanket until the suckish-ness and embarrassment goes away. Bree?**

"**Fried chicken for all you computer lovers."**

**Thank you. **


End file.
